Unprofessional
by Liligi
Summary: Oneshot. Ele detestava o trabalho dela. Afinal, pq todos aqueles homens não tiravam o olho dela? Era falta de profissionalismo sair com os clinetes. EdxWinry - Dedicado à Aislyn :


**N/A: Antes de começar eu gostaria de dedicar essa fic à Aislyn Matsumoto, minha querida nee-chan :D**

**Hj (09/05) é o niver dela - Embora eu pudesse jurar q é dia 15 xD - e eu queria postar algo especial para ela.**

**Aproveitem a leitura.**

**Liligi  
**

**

* * *

Unprofessional**

Ele detestava o trabalho dela. Sim, era a palavra certa. Ele detestava observá-la tocar aqueles homens, odiava ainda mais quando eles eram belos homens que tinham mais ou menos a idade dela e que se aproveitavam da manutenção para se insinuar para ela.

Ela não se importava, óbvio. Já estava acostumada com seus clientes dizendo o quanto ela era bonita para estar projetando automails e a chamando para sair, mas ela sempre negava. Era falta de profissionalismo aceitar tais pedidos, e também porque havia um certo alguém que não lhe saia da cabeça.

E por que ele estava ali observando aquilo com um olhar mortal ao atual engraçadinho que a chamava para sair? Não, desta vez não era por conta de seu automail quebrado, quem dera fosse, assim ele poderia sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mas não, o motivo de estar ali era porque um certo Coronel havia ordenado que ele tirasse uma folga.

- Eu não preciso de uma folga. – Edward rebateu quando lhe foi dada a ordem.

- Claro que não. – Mustang disse sarcástico. – Você com certeza pode continuar a viajar de cidade em cidade depois de quase ser assassinado e de ter ficado três dias inconsciente.

Ed bufou. É claro que ele esperava se machucar um pouco ou quase ser assassinado em sua busca pela Pedra Filosofal, mas não era nem um pouco necessário lhe mandar parar.

- Eu estou bem. Não preciso de folga. – Ele disse.

- Pode até estar bem, mas eu não estou sugerindo, Fullmetal, isso é uma ordem. Você vai voltar para a cidadezinha de onde veio e vai ficar por lá por pelo menos duas semanas. – Sem dizer mais nada, Mustang deu as costas e partiu.

Bufou pela milionésima vez enquanto ouvia o rapaz da mesma idade que ele insistindo que Winry saísse com ele, ela suspirou cansada antes de lhe responder novamente.

- Jayden, eu já disse que não posso. Isso seria falta de profissionalismo. Entenda, por favor.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos fez uma careta de desgosto, mas decidiu não desistir.

- Qual é, Win, você tem 16 anos! Você é linda, não devia ficar presa aqui dentro montando peças de metal frias. Você merece mais.

- Jayden...

- Não! – Ele a cortou. – Há quanto tempo você não sai para passear? Há quanto tempo você não fica com algum amigo? Há quanto tempo você não recebe nenhum carinho de um homem?

Winry encarou o chão por alguns segundos. Ela debatia se devia aceitar ou não a proposta, por mais que tentasse negar, Jayden tinha razão. Céus, ela tinha 16 anos, mas nenhuma experiência no departamento 'amor'. Não, ela sempre esperou seu príncipe encantado num cavalo branco. Embora, para ela, ele tomasse a forma de um alquimista baixinho com um automail.

Jayden estava certo. Ela não nunca recebera o carinho de um homem porque seu príncipe nunca chegava. Ele sempre estava perto, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava longe. Tão distante dela que a distancia parecia ser insuportável.

- Pense nisso, ok? Depois me responda. – Jayden disse levantando-se do sofá e deixando o quarto em que estavam logo em seguida.

Edward viu o rapaz deixar o quarto e passar por si na sala, não pôde evitar de lhe lançar um olhar mortífero, mas ele pareceu não ligar. Apenas passou pela porta e a bateu atrás de si.

Pouco depois que ele saiu Winry também deixou a pequena sala que ela usava para fazer manutenção de seus clientes e encontrou Edward a encarando intensamente.

- Eu não entendo como você aguenta caras atrevidos como ele. – Edward disse. – Quem já se viu chamar _você _para sair?

Winry lançou-lhe um olhar gélido. Estava ofendida pelo comentário do loiro.

- É mesmo, Edward? Quer dizer então que eu não sou digna que nenhum cara me chame para sair?

- Não é isso, mas tem que ser _aquele_ cara? – Ele disse irritado. – Eu aposto que você será só mais uma na lista dele.

- Então o que, Edward? Ele só me chamou para que possa se gabar por aí que conseguiu me levar para sair?

- Eu não diria que é por isso que ele se gabaria. Se liga, Winry, aquele cara está de olho no maior prêmio.

Winry corou ao perceber do que ele falava.

- Ah, então você está insinuando que ele só me chamou de sair para... Me levar para cama? Você não pensou se ele realmente pode gostar de mim? Bem, Edward, se ele realmente gostar de mim, e se ele me fizer amá-lo, eu não vejo motivos para não realizar o desejo dele. – Ela disse e correu para o andar de cima, deixando para trás um Edward completamente sem chão.

"Não... Ela só pode estar brincando." – Edward pensou sentindo-se incomodado com o que Winry dissera.

* * *

Winry bateu a porta do quarto violentamente e se jogou em sua cama. Sentiu as lágrimas verterem e molharem o travesseiro alvo. Novamente Edward a fazia chorar, mas esta fez foi a que mais doeu. Ele havia dito praticamente com todas as letras que ela não era o tipo de garota que garoto nenhum ia querer a não ser fisicamente.

Ela sabia que por trás daquilo que ele dissera, ele quis também dizer que ela não era bonita o suficiente para ninguém, nem mesmo para ele. Era ele sempre quem partia o coração dela.

* * *

Edward estava a beira do rio, treinando, pelo menos era o que ele havia dito à Al e Pinako. Mas o real motivo para estar socando repetidamente a arvore diante de si era por causa de Winry.

Sim, ela a culpa era de Winry. Como ela pôde dizer aquilo? Como ela pôde distorcer o que ele havia dito _naquilo_?

"Ela não pode estar falando sério." – ele pensou enquanto golpeava novamente a arvore. – "De jeito nenhum a Winry vai aceitar sair com aquele cara..."

Mais golpes.

"A Winry é totalmente profissional. Ela nunca iria sair com um de seus clientes." – bufou e socou novamente a arvore – "Ainda mais alguém tão irritante como ele..."

Ele chutou a arvore com a perna mecânica.

"Mas ela realmente parecia pensar em aceitar o pedido dele." – Outro soco, desta vez, mais forte. – "Se ela aceitar... Bom, ela depois não pode dizer que eu não avisei."

Bateu mais forte com o braço mecânico na arvore e depois parou, cansado. Sentou-se e encostou as costas na pobre arvore e encarou o automail que e ela fizera e refizera várias e várias vezes.

Se ela estivesse por perto teria atirado a chave inglesa todas as outras ferramentas em sua cabeça por estar socando inutilmente uma arvore, e o ameaçaria que se ele quebrasse de novo o seu precioso automail ela iria partir a cabeça dele em dois.

Mas ela não estava ali. Provavelmente estava pensando no que vestir quando fosse sair com o moreno sem graça. Ele fez uma careta ao pousa os olhos novamente sobre o braço.

"Pouco me importa se quebrar." – Ele pensou enquanto fechava os olhos e bufava novamente.

* * *

Winry evitou Edward pelo resto do dia. Ele a magoara muito e ela sabia que o ambarino era demasiadamente orgulhoso para se desculpar.

Entretanto, ela não pôde evitar de espiá-lo quando passava pela sala ou pela cozinha, onde ele se encontrava. Notou que ele estava bem tranqüilo — ou aparentava estar — provavelmente ele estava cem por cento certo de que ela não sairia com Jayden.

Ela provaria a ele que ele estava cem por cento errado.

" Você vai ver, Edward Elric. Vai ver do que eu realmente sou capaz." – Ela pensou enquanto quase corria para o telefone, aproveitando que Ed estava na varanda com Al.

_________________________________________________________

Ed bufou de novo. Al já estava ficando irritado com o irmão. Ele estivera daquela maneira a tarde toda e não lhe dizia qual era o motivo, mas conhecendo Ed, ele iria cuspir ora ou outra.

Então ele ouviu uma risada vindo de casa, curioso, olhou através da janela para ver de quem era. Logo encontrou Winry sentada em uma cadeira ao lado do telefone rindo levemente.

- Nossa, seja com quem for que a Winry estiver falando no telefone, está fazendo ela rir bastante. – Al comentou.

Ed, que estava encostado sobre a grade da varanda, se virou imediatamente e olhou através da mesma janela pela qual Al havia visto Winry.

- Ok, isso foi engraçado. Diz para o Matt que ele finalmente conseguiu me fazer rir. – Eles a ouviram dizer. – Como assim ele sempre me faz rir? Isso não é verdade.

- Com quem ela está falando? – Ed perguntou ao irmão sem desviar o olhar da loira.

Al apenas abanou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não faço idéia. – Ele disse.

- Hm... Jayden, eu estive pensando... – Winry disse um pouco hesitante.

Edward sentiu o sangue borbulhar ao ouvir o nome do cliente atirado de Winry.

"Não... Ela não está fazendo o que eu acho que ela está." – Ele pensou com ressentimento dela estar fazendo o oposto do que ele lhe dissera para fazer.

- Bom, eu decidi... – Ela disse depois de uma pequena pausa.

"Não, ela não vai..." – Edward pensava enquanto encarava a loira, como se seu olhar fulminante a fosse fazer desistir do que quer que ela estivesse planejando.

- Bem... Eu decidi aceitar seu convite. – Ela disse corando de leve.

- Ela. Não. Fez. Isso. – Ed disse entre seus dentes ao ouvir o que Winry acabara de dizer ao telefone.

- Isso o que, nii-san? – Al perguntou.

- Ela não pode ter aceitado sair com aquele cara! – Ed continuou a resmungar sem se incomodar de dar uma resposta concreta ao irmão.

- Que cara? – Al perguntou novamente.

Respirou fundo tentando se recompor. Afinal, por que se importava? Winry já era bem grandinha, podia fazer suas próprias escolhas. Sim, ela podia sair com quem ela quisesse, namorar qualquer cara que a quisesse... Mas, ainda assim, ele não se sentia confortável com a idéia. Jogou-se no banco ao lado do irmão e bufou irado.

- Você vai ou não vai me explicar esta história, nii-san? – Al perguntou já um pouco irritado por estar na escuridão.

- Não é nada, Al. – Foi a resposta de Ed.

- Mas... – Al tentou retrucar, mas Ed o impediu.

- São assuntos da Winry. Não temos nada a ver com isso. – Ele disse e logo em seguida e se levantou e abriu a porta casa amarela para entrar.

Entrou no exato momento em que Winry desligara o telefone. Ele não pôde deixar de fazer uma careta, e Winry também imitou o gesto do ambarino, embora sorrisse largamente em seu interior. Ficaram se encarando longamente e nenhuma palavra foi trocada e nem movimentos foram feitos, até que Ed finalmente resolveu ignorar a toda aquela situação e subir para seu quarto a passos pesados.

Bateu a porta violentamente quando passou e logo se jogou na cama e ficou a encarar o teto.

"Hunf... Aquela maluca... Depois que aquele moleque idiota a fizer de boba, ela não pode dizer que eu não avisei!" – Ele pensou.

Fechou os olhos e acabou mergulhando na inconsciência.

_Ele a observou descer as escadas, ela estava absolutamente linda! _

_O vestido branco sem alças descia até o meio de sua coxa, um colar pendia em seu pescoço e o pingente se escondia entre os seios dela, a sandália de salto alto lhe deixava ainda mais graciosa, assim como seu cabelo loiro solto, caindo sobre os ombros, e para completar, uma maquiagem leve que ele nunca imaginara vê-la usando._

_Seu sorriso se alargou quando ela estava a apenas alguns centímetros de si e estendeu a mão para que ela pegasse._

_Mas ela não pegou._

_O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto enquanto a bela jovem passava por si e ia até a porta onde um rapaz moreno esperava. Ela sorriu enquanto se aproximava dele, jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto ele pousava suas mãos na cintura dela, então ela ficou na ponta dos pés e tocou seus lábios nos dele._

Edward abriu os olhos subitamente.

"Droga... Por que eu tive que sonha com isso?!" – Ele pensou, saltando da cama. – "Que tipo de idiota sonha com isso? Quer dizer, eu nem me importo..."

Xingou-se mentalmente por mais algum tempo e depois saiu do quarto. Ficou surpreso ao vê que já estava escuro do lado de fora, não imaginava que tinha dormido tanto, mesmo tendo parecido que adormecera só por apenas alguns minutos.

Foi até a cozinha, onde Pinako e Al estavam, e se sentou em uma cadeira, bocejando demoradamente.

Olhou ao redor e ergueu uma sobrancelha, achando algo estranho naquela cena.

- Onde está a Winry? – Ele perguntou quando descobriu que Winry não estava ali ajudando a fazer o jantar.

- Se arrumando para o encontro. – Pinako respondeu simplesmente, sem sequer tirar os olhos da panela.

Ed fez uma careta e em seguida bufou.

- Encontro... – Ele murmurou a palavra com desgosto. Simplesmente não entrava na sua cabeça, Winry e encontro não combinavam, pelo menos não naquele momento.

- É, um encontro... – Pinako suspirou. – Já estava na hora.

Ed ergueu o olhar e ficou encarando as costas da mecânica com visível incredulidade. Ela _concordava_ com aquilo?

- Como assim? – Falou antes que pudesse pensar no que estava dizendo.

- Huh... Winry já não é mais uma garotinha, ela está se tornando uma mulher, ela precisava mesmo sair com alguém. Pena que o primeiro encontro dela não é como eu esperava.

"Ou com quem eu esperava." – Ela adicionou mentalmente.

Edward ficou sem palavras. Sua mente trabalhava para processar aquilo, eles realmente estavam falando da mesma Winry? Ele não conseguia imaginar uma cena em que Winry estivesse romântica com um garoto, ela sempre sua mecânica, e sua somente. Quer dizer, uma Winry de vestido e salto alto não parecia ser a Winry que ele conhecia: de macacão, um top preto, e uma chave inglesa na mão.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir passos apresados escada abaixo, e logo concluiu que era Winry.

- Vovó, que horas são? – Ela perguntou do outro cômodo.

Pinako desviou o olhar da panela para o relógio da parede.

- Sete e quinze. – Ela respondeu. –Que horas aquele rapaz chega?

- Sete e meia. - Ela respondeu.

- Faltam quinze minutos, então. – Pinako disse, enquanto mexia o que quer que estivesse dentro da panela.

Edward de repente levantou-se da cadeira — quase a derrubando — e sem responder ao olhar inquisitivo de Pinako, deixou a cozinha a passos largos. Encontrou Winry em pé ao lado da janela, espiando através das cortinas.

- Precisamos conversar. – Ele anunciou fazendo a loira se virar para encará-lo.

Quando Winry se virou para Edward ele relembrou seu sonho, embora ela não estar vestindo um vestido, ela estava mais bonita do que ele a vira em seus sonhos. Vestia uma calça jeans escuro e uma batinha preta, notou que ela usava alguma maquiagem, uma sombra clara, um pouco de blush e batom. Batom! Ele nunca imaginou Winry usando batom! Mas ali estava ela, linda. Mas, estava assim para outro homem.

- Sobre o que quer falar? – Ela perguntou irritada quando ele não continuou o assunto.

Ele levou alguns segundos para entender o que ela tinha dito, bufou antes de responder.

- Você não pode sair com esse cara. – Ele disse categórico.

Ela ficou quieta, Ed sorria internamente pensando ter conseguido convencê-la.

- Por que não? – Ela perguntou, mas a pergunta estava tão agressiva que mais parecia um desafio.

- Como assim por que não? Eu já te disse! – Ele disse irritado.

Winry lhe deu as costas e abriu a porta da casa e passando, fechando-a em seguida. Mas Ed não iria desistir tão fácil, ele a seguiu pouco depois. Ele não deixaria que ela cometesse um erro.

- Winry, você não entende? – Ele perguntou quando já estava do lado de fora.

- Sim, Ed, apesar de eu ser loira, eu entendo. – Ela respondeu asperamente. – Mas eu estou preferindo ignorar você _e_ as suas teorias.

Edward passou a mão no cabelo. Já estava perdendo a paciência. Quando queria, Winry podia ser bastante irritante e cabeça dura.

- Droga, Winry! Pare de ser cabeça dura! Eu estou dizendo que você _não_ deve sair com esse cara!

- Já chega, Edward! – Ela se virou para ele irritada. – Eu não preciso dos seus conselhos. Eu já sou bem grandinha, posso fazer o que quiser.

- Você é grandinha o suficiente para sair de casa, ir morar em outro canto, e para matar?

- Sou sim, na verdade. – Ela disse.

- Argh! – Ele grunhiu. – Winry, eu vou dizer só mais uma vez: Não-Saia-Com-Esse-Cara.

- Me dê um bom motivo. – Ela replicou.

Ed ficou em silêncio. Qual era o motivo para que ela não saísse com aquele cara? 1. Ela realmente não queria isso. Bom, era o que ele achava. 2. Ele parecia ser muito atirado. Bom, não dava realmente para saber, afinal, ele nem o conhecia direito. 3... Qual era o terceiro motivo mesmo?

- É falta de profissionalismo. – Ele disse, na verdade, repetindo o que ela havia dito naquela manhã.

- É isso? Essa é sua desculpa? Falta de profissionalismo?

Ed assentiu.

- Bem, Ed, eu sou minha própria chefe, e como eu não vou demitir a mim mesma, não tem nada que me impeça de sair com um cliente e amigo de infância. Esse não é um motivo bom o suficiente. – Ela disse.

- Winry...

- Esqueça Edward, nada que você fizer vai me convencer. – Ela respondeu dando as costas a ele.

Winry fez menção de que iria descer as escadas da varanda, mas antes que ela pudesse estar longe, Edward segurou seu braço fortemente e a puxou com força fazendo o corpo dela se chocar com o seu próprio. Por estarem tão próximos, Winry podia notar a diferença de altura que havia entre eles, mas agora ela via que Edward era mais alto. Mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo-se nervosa pela proximidade e seu nervosismo apenas aumentou quando percebeu que Edward inclinava seu rosto em direção ao dela.

Ele não pensava no que estava fazendo. E nem queria. Não era a primeira vez que sentia um impulso, não, uma _necessidade_ de fazer aquilo. Ele sempre fora cabeça dura, nunca admitiria o que sentia pela a amiga de infância, mas naquele momento, ele resolveu esquecer tudo: seu orgulho, sua teimosia, até sua razão. Ele a queria, só isso. Podia sentir as mãos dela tremerem sobre seu peito, prontas para reforçarem no afastamento da garota, mas ele pôs as suas próprias sobre as dela, a impedindo de qualquer movimento. Sentiu o hálito quente dela roçar em seu rosto o que o fez ainda mais querer que aquela pequena distância se acabasse.

Por fim, colou seus lábios sobre os dela. Winry fora pega de surpresa. E que surpresa! Ela nunca em sua vida imaginou que Edward a beijaria — Claro, em seus devaneios e sonhos ela podia ver aquele momento, mas aquilo era real. —, nunca imaginou que seria tão perfeito. Fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que ele explorasse sua boca.

Edward sorriu internamente quando ela lhe deu passagem, e não hesitou nem um instante. Ele nunca pensou que a queria tanto, mas parecia que aquele ditado era mesmo verdade: "Você só dá valor ao que tem quando perde." Ele não a havia perdido, mas isso foi por pouco. Ele não suportaria saber que outro a manteria entre seus braços assim como ele fazia agora, nem que outra boca a beijasse. Ela era só dele.

Winry estava eufórica, ela gritaria se a boca de Edward não estivesse sobre a sua, mas ela podia perceber que ele se sentia da mesma maneira por conta dos batimentos acelerados dele. Por Deus, ela nunca imaginou que Ed pudesse ser tão carinhoso, mas as pessoas realmente surpreendiam! Já sentia o ar faltar, mas ela não queria se afastar, ele era uma droga que ela precisava mais e mais, entretanto, o ar era uma necessidade e ela logo afastou seu rosto do dele.

Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, ambos arfantes e eufóricos. Aquilo realmente tinha acontecido? Ed não podia acreditar que ele tivera tamanha audácia para beijá-la, mas havia feito. E não se arrependia.

- Pensei que fosse falta de profissionalismo sair com clientes. Ou beijá-los. – Ela disse sorrindo enquanto suas bochechas se tingiam de vermelho.

Ele sorriu também.

- Pensei que não tinha problema em sair com um cliente e amigo de infância. Ou beijá-lo. – Ele disse.

Winry riu.

- É um empate.

- Com certeza. – Ele concordou enquanto a puxava em um abraço. – A verdadeira razão para não querer que você saísse com aquele tal de Jayden era... Ciúmes... Eu não queria que outro cara fizesse com você o que eu acabei de fazer. Winry... – Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, hesitante – Eu te amo.

Winry sentiu lágrimas verterem de seus olhos. Aquilo era melhor que um sonho. Ela sabia que tudo isso era muito difícil para ele dizer, ele era muito orgulhoso, mas ela ficava feliz que ele havia dito. Ela não queria morrer sem saber.

- Winry? – Ele perguntou inseguro.

Ela ergueu o rosto e encarou, ele pareceu horrorizado ao que ela chorava, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, ela faliu:

- Eu também te amo, seu viciado em alquimia. – Ela viu o alívio se espalhar por suas expressões e seu corpo relaxar e depois, os lábios dele estavam novamente sobre os seus.

Ele rapidamente se afastou, para desapontamento de Winry, mas depois tomou a mão dela e a puxou.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Ela perguntou enquanto ele a guiava.

- Eu não sei. – Ele disse. – Eu só quero... Ficar às sós com você.

Winry ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada, ele notou e riu.

- Eu não quero que aquele seu cliente atirado veja você. Você é _só minha_. E este será nosso encontro.

Winry sorriu novamente.

"Quem é você e o que fez com meu Edward?" – Ela pensou, mas não ousou falar em voz alta, afinal, ela estava adorando aquilo.

Era bem verdade que era falta de profissionalismo manter relações amorosas com os clientes, mas aquele não era um cliente. Aquele era Edward Elric, o garoto que ela viu crescer, e o homem que ela amava. Ela ainda ia faltar com profissionalismo por muito, muito tempo.

Fim.

* * *

**N/A: Admito q tive algum problema para escrever essa fic (começei ela ha umas semanas atrás), mas só hj consegui terminar (graças a musica _Too Little too late_ da JoJo xD), o q me deixa feliz. (:**

**Ela não ficou tão grande quanto Rainy Day, mas acho q também não ficou muito curta.**

**Eu gostaria de pedir aos leitores para deixarem suas opiniões, ok? EdxWinry não é meu casal favorito, mas eu gosto de escrever sobre eles, embora eu tenha uma tendencia a deixar os personagens OOC (Sendo q desta vez eu gostei de ter feito isso X3 )**

**Só isso.**

**Bjiim**

**Liligi**


End file.
